


Relationship Dealbreakers

by SamuelJames



Series: Wolves In Love [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comment from Melissa leads to the guys talking about some important issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Dealbreakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



> _Title: Relationship Dealbreakers_   
>  _Pairing: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall_   
>  _Rating: 15+/R_   
>  _Summary: A comment from Melissa leads to the guys talking about some important issues._   
>  _Notes: Written for nanslice's fandom stocking. The stocking requested happy endings or domesticity. This is a bit of both. Part of my Wolves In Love series because it fits with other parts. However it can be read in isolation. Background Melissa/John (Sheriff's name till Jeff Josses us) who have had a baby._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Scott carries Alex upstairs so carefully and Isaac smiles as he checks the baby monitor is connected. With two sets of supernatural hearing they don't need them but it calms Melissa's mind and Scott's too. He's constantly checking if his little brother is breathing and exclaiming how fragile he is. Alex is just a little over a month old and seeing Scott in protective caring mode is quite sweet.

Melissa comes down and asks Isaac to close the clasp on her bracelet. She and John are going out for the first time since Alex was born and her anxiety is making him worry.

"We have the restaurant number in case every cell tower goes offline, I'm an almost qualified nurse and neither Scott nor I would never let anything happen to him. He already plans to take away the teething pain when the time comes."

"I know, sweetie. I worry about all of you but babies are so vulnerable. You'll understand yourself someday."

Isaac shakes his head. "Not for me. I don't want kids. Did Scott say something?"

Melissa shakes her head and checks her phone. "John's just left the station now. I've no right to ask but are you and Scott permanent?"

"I hope so. I think so. We haven't actually talked marriage or anything but I love him."

"I kind of assumed you'd have kids, me and my big mouth. I can't speak for Scott but I won't be one of those pushy mother-in-laws. You're both still so young."

Isaac nods. "Yeah sometimes I think that but considering all we've been through... High school's just a bad memory now and I have thought about where we'll live in the future, when we might be able to afford our own place and how to manage our college debts."

"I'm so proud of both of you." Melissa kisses him on the cheek. "I'm just going to check on Alex one more time."

Later that night when Alex is asleep Scott says the words that nobody wants to hear. "We need to talk."

Lots of things flash through his mind about what Scott might have overheard. "Were you listening in earlier?"

"I didn't mean to but I heard my mom mention kids. We've never discussed our future."

Isaac sits at the table and Scott sits across from him. His stomach feels all twisted. What if Scott really wants kids?

"You start."

Scott nods. "Okay but you gotta let me finish. First I love you and second I assumed all that future stuff too. I mean we already live together so we never had to have that conversation. I think about the pack and how I want to be near them but that we'll have to find somewhere cheap. Derek might give us a good deal on one of his places."

"Still can't believe he owns that place. Go on."

"With Allison I was head over heels and I didn't want kids at that age but I assumed we would have a family some day and I wanted to be so much better than my father."

That's something Isaac understands completely. Scott reaches his hand across the table and Isaac takes it.

"Isaac, I know there's like surrogacy and adoption but we can never have an accidental pregnancy. Stiles once said that when two gay guys have a kid you know it's really wanted but gay couples break up just like straight couples, you know. I'm not saying we will. Shit this isn't coming out right. Having kids seems to be what people do."

"I know you said let you finish but you're making me nervous."

"I can tell. I want to be with you even though it means not having kids. I see us together and I can't wait to get my own practice someday and cheer for you at your graduation. You will be an amazing nurse and not because we can draw pain away. I want to exchange rings and promises in front of our family and pack. We can be awesome big brothers to Alex without being parents ourselves."

Isaac lets out a small laugh. "Screw you for taking so long to get to the point. Love you too."

"So does this mean we're engaged?"

Can it happen without anyone asking? "Shouldn't one of us have proposed?"

Scott grins and shrugs. "I don't think so. Is that a yes?"

Isaac lunges across the table and kisses Scott who returns the kiss eagerly. When they pull apart moments later neither can stop smiling.

"We should really thank your mom."

Alex chooses that moment to breathe extra deeply sending Scott running to check on him. Isaac follows him up to see Scott watching over a sleeping Alex.

"We should wait until he's old enough to wear a tiny tuxedo," Isaac says quietly.

"That would be the cutest thing ever. Hey, Alex, Isaac and I are engaged."

Isaac takes Scott's hand and leads him from the room. He kisses him again and puts his arms round him. "Thank you for everything, Scott."

"Thanks for turning out not to be a complete asshole."

Isaac blushes at the memory of what he was like when he was first bitten. "We should maybe leave that part out of the vows."

"I think so. I can't wait to tell everyone but we should tell mom first."

"Oh definitely. Wouldn't be much of a wedding if she killed the grooms."


End file.
